Ben 10: Ultimate Alien
Ben 10: Ultimate Alien is a sequel series to Ben 10: Alien Force. It premiered on April 23, 2010. The style in this series is different from the Alien Force series. This follows now a 16-year old Ben and Gwen, and 17-year old Kevin. Ben's secret identity has been revealed to the world and he is now an international mega-star super hero, loved by kids all-over the world, but distrusted by many adults such as reporter Will Harangue. Armed with a mysterious more powerful new Omnitrix, called the Ultimatrix, and being hunted by rogue alien threats and human mercenaries and assassins hired by opposing adults, Ben 10 will be in places he has never been before. The main enemy is named Aggregor who is after the "Ultimate prize". It went under the working title, Ben 10: Evolution. A new feature in the series is Ben's new car. The series will premiering in UK, Australia, Asia and Latin America on 10/10/2010 at 10:00 A.M. on cartoon network. This is also the day a marathon of the episodes will come on with a contest for the 10/10/10 event in America.. Characters Main characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Julie Yamamoto Villains *Aggregor *Argit *Buzz *Charmcaster *Darkstar *Dr. Animo *Forever Knights *Sir Dagonet *Hammer *King Urian *Overlord *Psyphon *Rojo *Rojo's Gang *Sevenseven *Ssserpent *Surgeon *The Stalker *Vulkanus *Will Harangue *Zombozo Recurring characters *Max Tennyson *Jimmy Jones *Cash *JT *''Ship'' *''Azmuth'' *''Paradox'' *''The Plumbers'' Ultimatrix Aliens 'Normal Aliens' NOTE: As the Ultimatrix was synced to the Omnitrix, it has access to all of the aliens that Ben had already unlocked from Alien Force and onward. *Ampfibian *Armodrillo *Terraspin *NRG *Water Hazard *Big Chill *Brainstorm *Cannonbolt *Chromastone *Echo Echo *Four Arms *Goop *Humongousaur *Jetray *Lodestar *Nanomech *Rath *Spidermonkey *Swampfire *Upchuck *Way Big 'Original Aliens' *Wildmutt *Fourarms *Grey Matter *XLR8 *Upgrade *Diamondhead *Ripjaws *Stinkfly *Ghostfreak *Heatblast *Cannonbolt *Eye Guy *Benwolf *Benmummy *Benvicktor *Ditto *Way Big 'Ultimate Forms ' *Ultimate Big Chill *Ultimate Cannonbolt *Ultimate Echo Echo *Ultimate Humongousaur *Ultimate Spidermonkey *Ultimate Swampfire Episodes *''See: List of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes'' 'Vehicles' *Kevin's car *DX Mark 10 *The Mecha-Vehicle *Rust Bucket 'Games' *See: Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction Opening thumb|200px|rightThe opening shows all the aliens Ben has ever turned into (except for Eon), but there are probably more aliens than that according to McDuffie. Trivia *It is the first series for Ben not to start-off with only ten aliens. *On the Ultimate Alien show page on Cartoon Network Asia (http://www.cartoonnetworkasia.com/minisite/ben10_ua/index.php), when you go to Characters and click on Cannonbolt (the picture shows Ultimate Cannonbolt), the picture of him is from the original series, as you can see that the Omnitrix is on his forehead, and it is clearly the one from the original series. *(almost) all the Omnitrix alien that reappear from the original series are 'naked'. (like Upchuck, Upgrade, etc) same to the alien that reappear from Alien Force. *Revealed in the Symbionic Titan premier by Dee Bradley Baker many new aliens are going to appear that he doesn't even know about. *In Mexico, the show premiered in October 10, in a 10 hour marathon (starting at 10 AM), with the first chapter of the series airing at 8:30 PM. In T.V. ads, the "10.10.10." date was shown. (The tenth day of the tenth month of the tenth year of this milenium.) The show was dubbed as "Ben 10: Alien Supremacy" (Ben 10: Supremacía Alienigena) this is because there is no acurate translation of the word "Ultimate" in Spanish, while its predecesor had a much more litteral translation. *Cartoon Network always misstranslated Ben10:Ultimate Alien as Ben10:Alien Force in the 'coming up next' menu. *After "Ultimate Aggregor", characters angrily shouting "AGGREGOR!!!" after Aggregor does something has become a running gag. Category:Show Category:Ultimatrix Category:Cleanup